Childs Play
by yunitha-san
Summary: El solo quería vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron, los haría sufrir… y ahora no estaba solo./ Muertes, tortura, demencia, Cambio de personalidad, trastornos and others shits./RETO #9 DE CALDO TOOTHCUP PARA EL ALMA: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN/


RETO #9 DE CALDO TOOTHCUP PARA EL ALMA: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN

El solo quería vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron, los haría sufrir… y ahora no estaba solo./ Muertes, tortura, demencia, Cambio de personalidad, trastornos and others shits./

Advertencias:

-Muerte

-tortura

-suicidio

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y lo saben :D

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo este género y bueno, digan que tal me salió.

Me inspire en la canción del mismo nombre de Gothika y la frase es de la ventana secreta.

* * *

-¿Estarás conmigo?

-Tu sabes que si…

-Te amo Tooth

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño Hiccup…

 **…**

El día de ayer en la pequeña ciudad de Berk paso una tragedia cuando un Hiccup Haddock decidió tomar la justicia con sus propias manos, el joven de tan solo 16 años de edad sufría acoso constante, al parecer nadie hizo nada por ayudarlo y el chico desesperado por ayuda recurrió a el oscurantismo.

 **…**

… _Mátalos…Mátalos…Mátalos…_

… _Sácale el corazón… ¿sientes la sangre?... tan…_

… _Tibia…_

Odiaba su cabello… odiaba todo de ella…

Por eso decidió quitarle su preciado cabello, sonriendo lo colgó en la pared, cerca de la mano de uno de los gemelos… no recordaba cual.

Aun podía escuchar sus gritos, eran de dolor… le gustaban, lástima que ya no los escucharía.

Pero lo había grabado… cuando terminara lo vería una y otra vez, si… eso le gustaría.

… _Aún falta cariño… Mátalo…_

… _Rompe sus piernas… Escúchalo gritar…_

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! –

… _Shh… no lo escuches… él te lastimo…_

… _hazlo pagar… ¿Qué piensas?..._

-Que tienes razón cariño…-

El sonido de su maso rompiendo sus huesos era relajante, siguió martillando con una sonrisa, los gritos resonaban en la habitación y el tarareaba una lenta melodía.

Pronto el sonido ceso… su juguete estaba inconsciente, dejo el martillo y fue a la pared por un rompenueces, nunca más volvería a golpear a nadie… no lo haría sin dedos.

… _Perfecto… Déjalo agonizar…_

… _Pon sus dedos junto a los ojos de la rubia… sigue el traidor amor…_

… _Pronto estaremos juntos…_

 **…**

Según los informes de las autoridades todo estaba muy bien planeado, los cuatro jóvenes que atormentaban al Haddock desaparecieron de manera misteriosa y nadie parecía saber nada, sin embargo una quinta víctima alcanzo a realizar una llamada al 911.

 **…**

Se giró mirando a la nada asintiendo, tiro el rompenueces por ahí… ya no lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué lo haces? -

-Tú me traicionaste… tu les dijiste… pero ya nunca podrás decir nada a nadie…-

… _¿Qué quieres hacer con él? … ¿Tienes algo especial en mente?..._

-Le voy a cortar la lengua…-

Tomo unas pinzas y las observo feliz, camino a paso firme a donde estaba atado el último de sus juguetes, tomo su mandíbula con fuerza y lo forzó a abrir la boca.

-Grita para mí… mientras puedas… -

Las pinzas se presionaron en el blando musculo y jalando con fuerza, miro con morbosa fascinación como se desgarraba, la sangre salía a borbotones empapándolo todo.

La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza, una y otra vez.

… _Se terminó el tiempo amor… Ven a mí…_

… _Debes correr… ya no pueden hacer nada…_

… _Pronto estaremos juntos…_

-Por siempre...-

 **…**

Horas después pudieron localizar el lugar donde Haddock tenía prisioneros a los jóvenes pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde, se dice que fue un ritual de ofrenda o sacrificio por los símbolos dibujados en las paredes, escrito con sangre se leía "nightfury" el nombre de un demonio nordico.

 **…**

La puerta se derribó y la policía entro al olvidado taller, dentro no podía creer lo que había, algunos agentes salieron sin poder soportar la tenebrosa estampa.

-Oficial Russo aquí, necesitaremos a los forenses y que sea rápido –hablo rápido por el comunicador y ordeno que nadie tocara nada, presuroso ordeno buscar al responsable, no se podía haber alejado mucho, la zona se acordono y maldijo.

Al salir del taller se podía ver dibujado con sangre un pentagrama de runas antiguas.

 **…**

La policía logro encontrar al joven Haddock no muy lejos de la escena del crimen en un puente vial, sin embargo parecía que el joven ya había cruzado la línea de la cordura a la locura. El trastocado chico hablaba solo, no pudieron hacer nada por él.

 **…**

Escucho a los policías llegar, pero ya no importaba, todo estaba como debía estar.

-Entrégate muchacho se terminó –un oficial le hablo –Necesitas ayuda… baja de ahí –pidió nuevamente al no ver movimiento por parte del chico.

-¿Por qué?-

-Vamos chico, no lo hagas más difícil… se terminó- insistió con más énfasis al notar que el chico se soltaba del barandal del puente y ponía un pie en la nada.

 _ **-"El final es la parte más importante de un cuento. Este es muy bueno. Este es perfecto."**_ _ **–**_

Todos vieron horrorizados como se dejaba caer.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo de este genero y tarde bastante, criticas y sugerencias porfavor.

Es todo lo que pido. :D


End file.
